friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 12 Przygotowania do wesela, starego przyjaciela!
Dziś wyjątkowo szybko się ogarnęłam, mimo, że do szkoły się nie wybierałam...bo niby po co w niedzielę?! W tej chwili jadłam śniadanie, naleśniki i siedziałam wręcz jak na szpilkach. Co chwila mój wzrok lądował na telefon, który leżał obok mnie... "Głupia. Jest rano, dlaczego mieliby dzwonić ter..." jak na zawołanie urządzenie zaczęło wibrować, a ja jak idiotka poderwałam się z krzesła, mało co nie wylewając herbaty i krztusząc się naleśnikiem. Po kilku sekundach opanowałam się i nacisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę przykładając telefon do ucha. -Tak? Słucham... ~Dzień dobry, czy dodzwoniłam się do Marinette Dupain-Cheng?- Była to dziewczyna, a jej głos był niepewny... -Tak to ja. ~Ufff...jak dobrze. Hejka Mariś!!!- Tym razem odetchnęła z ulgą, a potem przywitała mnie z takim entuzjazmem, jak starą przyjaciółkę...bo w sumie nią byłam. -Hej Victoria. ~Słyszałam, że zgodziłaś się zostać druhną? Boże, tak się cieszę. Lata się nie widziałyśmy. -Tak, a ty jak zawsze zarażasz optymizmem.- Obie się zaśmiałyśmy na to stwierdzenie. ~Heh. Słuchaj. Teraz lecę samolotem, ale o 14.00 będziemy lądować w Paryżu. Dałabyś radę z wyrobieniem się. Chciałabym jak najszybciej dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik i spotkać się z moją przyjaciółką... -Jasne Vick. W końcu musisz mi pokazać tę suknię...mam nadzieję, że nie jest landrynkowata, pudrowa, czy pastelowa!!! ~Uwierz, nie zawiedziesz się. To tak...podaj mi swój adres, przyślę do ciebie szofera, który przyjedzie na lotnisko.- Szybko podałam jej informacje, odnośnie mojego zamieszkania, w tym samym czasie polewając syropem kolejny słodki "plasterek". -Dobra...a o której mniej więcej, by po mnie przyjechał. ~Bądź gotowa na 14.30. To ja już kończę i do później! -Ta, pa.- Pożegnałam się z blondynką i dokończyłam swoje śniadanie. Resztę niedojedzonych naleśników przykryłam i odstawiłam do lodówki. Spojrzałam przelotnie na zegarek. "10.54" Nie opłaca mi się nigdzie wychodzić, więc poczekam w domu. Z tą myślą wskoczyłam na kanapę i włączyłam telewizor. Przeglądałam kanały, wtulając się w Tikki, która w tej chwili robiła mi za poduszkę. Gdy nie mogłam nic znaleźć, postanowiłam ją wyprowadzić, czemu towarzyszył ruch ogona uszczęśliwionej możliwością spaceru, suni. Wraz z telewizją, czas zleciał mi dość szybko i teraz była 13.46. Mogę się zacząć szykować. Wbiegłam wraz z labladorką na górę, a następnie do pokoju. Spojrzałam krytycznym wzrokiem na zawartość szafy... -Muszę w końcu zrobić jakieś zakupy. Mam głównie letnie ubrania, a za chwilę zima.- Mruknęłam pod nosem od niechcenia i sięgnęłam do kolejnej z półek. Koniec końców udało mi się wykombinować jakiś zestaw. Była to turkusowa bluzka, wyglądając trochę jak sweter, z suwakiem na plecach...dla ozdoby. Do tego legginsy z motywem kosmosu i czarna zamszowa kurteczka. Całość dopełniały czarne botki ze złotymi ćwiekami na platformie. Dopasowałam do tego makijaż i dodatki, i już wychodziłam. Po drodze, rzecz jasna zgarniając czarną torebkę, do której włożyłam telefon, klucze od domu i mojego motoru, chociaż ostatnio go nie używałam...oraz portfel, wraz z kartą kredytową. W końcu chciałam wybrać się na zakupy i może mi się to uda. Weszłam do czarnej limuzyny, uprzednio zamykając drzwi od domu na klucz. Mojej mamy znów nie było i pewnie nie będzie do wieczora. Swoją drogą...nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się zmieniło i co dzieje się wokół mnie. Moi starzy przyjaciele biorą ślub, nie jest mi z tego powodu jakoś źle i nie czuję się jak piąte koło u wozu, bo nie łączy nas już tyle co kiedyś. Niemniej, mam nadzieję, że chociaż w pewnym stopniu wrócimy do poprzednich relacji. Poza tym...każdy kogoś ma. Dion i Victoria, Alya i Nino, a ja...Adrien!!! Pfff. Na pewno nie. On mnie nie kocha, ale czy ja go kocham? Cóż... Jestem w nim zakochana, tego jestem pewna. Ale to jeszcze nie miłość i szczerze? Jak na razie, wolę, żeby to uczucie się cofało...albo chociaż nie rozrastało. Czy tak właśnie się czuły osoby, którymi się bawiłam? Nigdy o tym nie myślałam, ale ja naprawdę je raniłam. W sumie Adrien też to robi(ł), ale jest jedna różnica między nami. On to robi(ł) niewinnym osobom, a ja robiłam to takim jak on. Tacy podobni, a tacy inni...a najlepsze jest to, że w tej chwili też jest moją zabawką, tak jak ja jego. Muszę znaleźć sposób, by go zmanipulować i nie pokochać go szczerą miłością...chcę wygrać. Chcę, by pożałował. Chcę go pokonać. Chcę, by przegrał. Chcę nie dać się zmanipulować. Chcę, by był moją zabawką. Chcę się w nim nie zakochać. Chcę, by mnie pokochał. Po kilku minutach byliśmy już na lotnisku. Wyszłam z pojazdu i nie czekając na mężczyznę, skierowałam się do środka budynku. Przeciskałam się jakiś czas przez tumy, co chwilą zawieszając wzrok na parach, które zależnie od sytuacji całowały się na pożegnanie, przelewając swoje wszystkie uczucia w ten gest, lub przytulały się, nie starając powstrzymać łez szczęścia, spowodowane ponownym widokiem ukochanej osoby. Po kilku minutach zauważyłam piękną blondynkę, mimo, że tak bardzo się zmieniła, to i tak ją poznałam. Stała do mnie bokiem, przez co widziałam tylko jej prawy profil...ale chwilę potem się to zmieniło. Gdy mnie zobaczyła, jej malinowe, pełne usta rozciągnęły się w szczerym uśmiechu, ukazując urocze dołeczki. Obie przyspieszyłyśmy tempa i sekundę później przytulałyśmy się. Była trochę ode mnie niższa, mimo, że jest starsza, podejrzewam, że miała ok. 162 cm, kiedy ja mam 167, z których swoją drogą jestem bardzo dumna. -Marinette...tak długo cię nie widziałam. Zmieniłaś się, no i zaokrągliłaś tu i ówdzie.- Odparła z chytrym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, skanując mnie przenikliwym wzrokiem. -Tia, ty za to zmieniłaś się....nie do poznania.- To co mówiłam, to była prawda. Przedarte jeansy, top i adidasy, teraz zastępowała biała koszula z bufiastymi rękawami i czarna ołówkowa spódnica. Do tego czarne szpilki i beżowy zamszowy płaszcz, który aktualnie był przewieszony przez ramię blondynki. Nim zdążyłyśmy się obejrzeć, koło nas pojawił się szofer Victorii, zabierając od niej bagaże i pomagając założyć płaszcz. Kilka minut później siedziałyśmy w limuzynie, gadając na przeróżne tematy...ale coś w dalszym ciągu mnie nurtowało. -Aaaaa...powiedz mi: Jak to się stało, że wy...no wiesz?- Dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie zagubionym wzrokiem, ale po chwili zrozumiała o co mi chodzi. Poprawiła kosmyk lekko zakręconych włosów, marszcząc przy tym trochę zadarty nosek. -Wiesz. Po twoim wyjeździe, wpadłam w niemałe kłopoty. Plątałam się w złym towarzystwie, a wiesz. Wtedy miałam tyle lat, co ty teraz. Dion, to zauważył, ale nic nie mówił, bał się, że się od niego odwrócę. W końcu sprawa zaszła za daleko i mój "chłopak"...- Mówiąc to zrobiła cudzysłów palcami.-...cóż, nie wystarczały mu już przytulanki i całusy. Chciał mnie zmusić do współżycia, ale ja nie chciałam. Pewnego wieczoru, po imprezie...on się naćpał. Był nachalny i...i...i do tej pory dziękuję Bogu, że akurat obok tego zaułka szedł Dion. Zaczął się z nim bić, a jakaś paniusia, wezwała policję. Moi "przyjaciele" uciekli, a ten chłopak w dalszym ciągu się bił z Carterem. Policja ich rozdzieliła, cała sprawa się wyjaśniła, a tego debila zamknięto. Straciłam kontakt z tamtą bandą i chcąc całkowicie zerwać więzy zmieniłam się...stałam się bardziej kobieca i dumna. Przez ten cały czas Dion mnie wspierał i tak od pierwszego pocałunku, zaczęliśmy chodzić. Gdy ty wyjechałaś ja miałam 16, a Carter 17 lat. Mniej więcej w przeciągu tamtego roku się wszystko rozegrało. Chodziliśmy 2 lata, a gdy miałam 18 lat Dion mi się oświadczył. W ten sposób jesteśmy w tym o to miejscu, czyli rok po oświadczynach...- Po tej całej historii jedyne co wykrztusiłam, to... -Wow... -Oczywiście nie chcę byś się obwiniała, bo to nie twoja wina. Z Dionem, dobrze wiemy, że gdyby to od ciebie zależało, to byś została...- Chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale przeszkodziłam jej kładąc dłoń na jej złączonych. Uśmiechnęłam się porozumiewawczo w stronę blondynki. -Vicki, spokojnie. Nie czuję się winna, jeśli wy mnie nie winicie. -I dobrze...moja druhno.- Obie zaśmiałyśmy się na to stwierdzenie, ale musiałyśmy przerwać pogaduszki i iść zobaczyć salę, na której będzie wesele. Gdy weszłyśmy zaparło mi dech w piersi. Sala była fioletowo biała. Po prawej stronie były stoliki, a za nimi parkiet i stanowisko DJ'a, pod ścianą znów stoliki. Natomiast z lewej ponownie stoliki, tym razem z miejscem dla pary młodej i parkiet, który był oddzielony od tamtego, tym stolikami, które wymieniłam w pierwszej kolejności. Gdy już uzgodniłyśmy wszystko, przyszedł czas na odebranie suknie panny młodej i druhen(?!) Gdy już uzgodniłyśmy wszystko, przyszedł czas na odebranie suknie panny młodej i druhen(?!). Weszłyśmy do wielkiego centrum handlowego, a następnie do jednego ze sklepów na parterze. Po krótkiej rozmowie, ekspedientka zaprosiła nas do części sklepu z przymierzalniami, po czym wołając swoją przyjaciółkę poszła na zaplecze. Po kilku chwilach wróciły z sukniami. Ta pierwsza, brunetka, którą spotkałyśmy podała pokrowiec Victorii i wręcz wepchnęła do jednej z przymierzalni. Mi natomiast druga z nich, rudowłosa, podała jedną z sukienek, trzymała chyb trzy...może cztery. W każdym razie, resztę odłożyła na kanapę i uchyliła mi zasłonę, abym mogła na spokojnie wejść. Powiesiłam czarny pokrowiec na haczyku, zaczepiają o wszyty w niego wieszak i rozsunęłam suwak. Moim oczom ukazała się długa brzoskwiniowa sukienka, dzięki kilku warstwom cienkiego materiału, wydawała się delikatna i lekka. Nie miała ramiączek, a pod biustem był paseczek kryształków. Ruda dziewczyna dała mi jeszcze szpilki pod kolor sukienki i po chwili wyszłam z przebieralni. Moim oczom ukazała się blondynka w sukience dopasowanej kolorem do mojej. Biust miała biały, a od pasa w dół była bufiasta w kolorze brzoskwini, butów nie widziałam, ale na pewno były równie piękne. -O jeju!!! Mari. Wyglądasz cudnie!!!- Zapiszczała zielonooka i przytuliła mnie, ale została upomniana, by uważała na suknie, więc od razu się ode mnie odkleiła. (zdjęcia sukienek dam w następnym rozdziale) -Skoro ja wyglądam cudnie, to ty musisz wręcz bajecznie.- Odparłam, oczywiście zgodnie z prawdą. Chwilę jeszcze porozmawiałyśmy i uzgodniłyśmy, że sprzedawczynie przyjadą o 8.00 w dzień ślubu, wraz z fryzjerkami i makijażystkami do hotelu, w którym jest zakwaterowana Victoria. Ceremonia jest po jutrze, a zaczyna się o 12.00 w kościele. Potrwa do ok. 13.30 i o 14.00 będzie impreza. Każdy spodziewa się, że potrwa do rana, bo sama para młoda ma zamiar zostać do co najmniej 2 w nocy, ja pewnie zwinę się mniej więcej o północy, bo chcę jeszcze się wyspać przed szkołą. To ostatnie tygodnie przed przerwą świąteczną i mimo, że mi nigdy nie zależało, nie kiblowałam...i teraz też nie zamierzam. W końcu wyszłyśmy z centrum handlowego, oczywiście gdy powiedziałam, że muszę sobie kupić kilka rzeczy, blondynka wpadła w istny szał zakupowy i tak o to, jest 18.23. Właśnie jedziemy do kafejki, by trochę porozmawiać, a po kilku minutach już jesteśmy na miejscu. Zajęłyśmy swoje miejsca przy stoliku i złożyłyśmy zamówienia. -Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę z waszego ślubu, tylko...nadal jestem w szoku. Ostatnio wiele się dzieje w moim życiu, w sumie to jest chyba jedyna całkowicie dobra rzecz.- Zaczęłam temat upijając łyk cappuccino i delektując się jego smakiem. Dziewczyna na przeciwko zaśmiała się i oblizała łyżeczkę, którą wyjęła ze swojego latte. -Tak, ja też się cieszę. Chociaż kilka lat temu, nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że wyjdę za Dion'a. W sumie to nie myślałam też, że moje marzenia o byciu piosenkarką się spełnią... -Żartujesz sobie?! Racja, długo cię nie widziałam, ale nie zapomniałam o twoim talencie i cudownym głosie....jak mogłaś nie wierzyć w coś takiego?!- Blondynka zaśmiała się i wzięła kawałek ciasta truskawkowego. -No, a co z tobą. Co zamierzasz robić w życiu...albo z kim je dzielić? Masz kogoś?! -Emmm...wiesz, pewnie pójdę na studia ekonomiczne i przejmę biznes po rodzicach, może oprócz piekarni otworzę jakieś sklepy odzieżowe, gdzie będę sprzedawać swoje projekty. Co do miłości...- "Zakochałam się w takim modelu, Adrienie Agreste, ale on tylko zalicza panienki i jestem na jego celowniku, ale się nie daję. Gram z nim w grę, by pożałował tego co zrobił niewinnym dziewczynom. Jeśli osoba pokocha drugą, to przegrywa, dlatego mam nadzieję, że moje uczucia przystopują. Ogółem jest przystojny, ale to tylko zwykły dupek..."- Nie, nie ma nikogo w moim życiu. -Och...spokojnie, kiedyś spotkasz tego jedynego.- Odparła puszczając do mnie oczko. Chwilę jeszcze pogadałyśmy, ale o dwudziestej musiałam się zbierać do domu, bo muszę jeszcze odrobić lekcje...jak dobrze, że to ostatni rok szkoły. Później zrobię sobie przerwę, za nim pójdę na studia...właśnie. Może oprócz ekonomię, zrobię coś w kierunku projektowania itd. Dobra, jak na razie nie ważne. Wróciłam do domu i zastałam moją mamę, która spała na kanapie w salonie. Postanowiłam jej nie budzić i tak się męczy wystarczająco. Zdjęłam jej szpilki i biżuterię, którą położyłam na szklanym stoliku, po czym przykryłam ją jakimś kocem. Zamknęłam drzwi na klucz i szybko się ogarnęłam. Przed spaniem załatwiłam jeszcze sprawy ze szkołą po czym położyłam się na łóżku i po zgaszeniu lampki nocnej, wtuliłam się w Tikki i poszłam spać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach